


El desastre que hace al arte

by scorpio102595



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fanfic, M/M, Oneshot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: Dean Winchester es un talentoso fotógrafo inclinado al paisajismo y arquitectura, temas libres de modelos u objetos vivientes. Un fotógrafo que se encuentra con un modelo peculiar que llama su atención y lo obliga a romper sus propias costumbres.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este es uno de tantos fics que se verán publicados en estas hermosas vacaciones de invierno que empiezan desde hoy para mi <3 <3 MUAJAJAJA.
> 
> Disculpad si encuentran OoC, apenas me familiarizo con la serie ;D asi que no me arrepiento de nada (¿??)
> 
> BIEN
> 
> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje presente aquí me pertenece, los derechos de autor quedan reservados para SUPERNATURAL
> 
> Aclaración: Esto es un oneshot Destiel, una descarga de inspiración que es de un momento totalmente random y no está siguiendo ninguna línea de tiempo. Espero les guste J [AU]
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido homosexual, si no te gusta el género abstente de leer.

La fotografía, un arte que puede abarcar desde lo abstracto burdo hasta lo más estilizado y bello de un simple día de verano.

Muchos preferían días soleados, lluviosos, cielos nocturnos o entornos coloridos para retratar momentos que contaban una historia. Porque después de todo, esa era la función de una foto: contar una historia. Puede ser un romance, un recuerdo que la estación te dejaba o un momento que debía ser retratado con personas u objetos.

Y teniendo eso claro, podemos hablar sobre los gustos silenciosos del joven Dean Winchester, quien adoraba retratar lugares abandonados (sin importar el clima) con el fin de que el lugar, los objetos y las luces se encargaran de contar la historia por él.

¿Algún lugar abandonado tras una invasión? ¿Ruinas dejadas por un volcán o una casa abandonada por culpa de historias macabras que envolvían el lugar con el tono lúgubre de una buena historia de terror?

Cada una de ellas y más, eran las historias que Dean quería contar con un solo vistazo del espectador.

Para el que era difícil mantenerse concentrado en los aburridos textos que presentaban los libros, las imágenes que enganchaban su atención con solo una mirada eran algo exquisito que no dejaba escapar y era exactamente lo que buscaba con cada fotografía grababa en la memoria de su inseparable (y bien protegida) cámara que colgaba a un costado de su cuerpo, oculta con la chaqueta que lo protegía del frío clima y el gorro que impedía al polvo de las ruinas colarse entre su cabello.

Si los edificios abandonados eran la musa que exigía que su historia se plasmara en pixeles, entonces el crujido de sus pisadas era dulce música para sus oídos. Música que le recordaba la tranquilidad que el trabajo individual le dejaba y la calma de lo que esto significaba.

Ese día, tan sencillo como cualquier otro, era dedicado a un convento que se ubicaba a las faldas de una montaña que en décadas anteriores represento un volcán de gran peligro, pero que en ese momento se encontraba inactivo. El entorno difería totalmente de su anterior trabajo que fue llevado a las orillas de una playa, en torno a una casa de madera destruida por las olas y nuevo hogar de algunas algas que se aventuraron a mantenerse entre la madera.

Si, su actual trabajo era diferente porque aún en ese momento podía sentir el calor que las ruinas emanaban, el color de las paredes y las pocas partes de los techos que aún se mantenían en pie para dar un poco de sombra al lugar ya enterrado en cenizas una vez.

Era una vista encantadora si alguien le preguntaba por su opinión, una toma misteriosa y exquisita al ver sombras y figuras abstractas creadas por el polvo y luz a cada clic que daba a la cámara.

Un fantasma formado por polvo, formas obscuras y algo tenebrosas por el carbón pintado en las paredes o siluetas desfiguradas por culpa del escombro y paredes derrumbadas. Uno podía encontrar desde sus más siniestros miedos y pesadillas en cada toma, hasta el lugar más tranquilo y misterioso invitándote a explorar cada rincón que lo conformaba. Eso era lo que buscaba Dean en cada toma, atrapar la atención del público con misterio o miedo que ellos mismos se provocaban.

Pero algo llamo su atención al revisar las múltiples tomas que había realizado ese día, algo que había escapado de su atención hasta ese momento que se tomaba la tranquilidad de sentarse a repasar cada una de las imágenes y el detalle que salía de contexto en dos tomas, era la de una figura. Pero no una figura formada por polvo, juego de luces, sombras o las mismas ruinas, si no una figura transparente de un hombre sentado en lo que debió ser antes el atril de la iglesia.

Era ya muy hablado el disgusto de Dean Winchester por tomas donde capturara gente posando de forma incomoda o con sonrisas forzadas o falsas, pero tenía que admitir que esa foto era perfecta en todos los sentidos. La figura de ese hombre en gabardina quedaba como el toque perfecto a la escena, con la mirada en las ruinas del suelo, un pie más arriba que el otro y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado...Dean podía verlo todo el día y aún así no le encontraría desperfectos.

Pero eso lo llevaba a una segunda pregunta, lo obligaba a pasar del "¿Qué es?" al "¿Cómo llego ahí?" lo cual a su vez, lo guiaba pasos atrás donde estaba la escena que capturaba su desconcierto.

Pero no había nada fuera de lo normal, al menos no a simple vista.

Recorrió cada esquina del lugar con su atención fija en el atril, buscando la más minima seña de que había algo ahí más no pudo encontrar nada. No le tomo mucho sentirse como un gran tonto al percatarse del peso de su cámara que colgaba de su cuello y la cual parecía ser la respuesta a las dudas que crecían cada vez más en su cabeza.

Claro, la cámara. Cualquiera hubiese pensado en tomar fotografías ante actividad paranormal pero él, estaba más convencido de que podía verlo a ojo desnudo y no solo a través del lente.

Convencido o quizá es lo que hubiera querido en realidad, el no necesitar de su lente para volver a ver la figura de ese extraño en gabardina.

Quizá era algo tonto buscar algo que podía ser solo una ilusión, algo que en ojos de alguien más tuviera otra forma o simplemente un espejismo creado por las luces, aún quedaba esa opción. Pero no, era obvio que esa silueta traslucida no era ninguna invención suya, no cuando en aquellas tomas nuevas la expresión del sujeto había cambiado. Había dejado de ver el suelo para voltear a ver el lente de la cámara con la misma curiosidad que un gorrión extraviado estudiaba todo objeto que tenía a su alrededor.

Dean contuvo la respiración, azorado. Con una mezcla de miedo por encontrarse con algo viviente (o al menos lo suficiente para moverse) que no podía ver, pero el si podía verlo; eso y un extraño nivel de emoción por encontrar algo desconocido y bello.

Porque si, Dean no iba a negar que ese hombre tenía una extraña forma de combinar lo atractivo en el ser humano con la nobleza que parecía irradiar por sus ojos en esa segunda toma. Una que debía entregar a su manager para colgarla en un enorme cuadro y que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo intrigante de ese ser. Era su trabajo entregar sus obras, pero solo por esa vez, no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo.

No muy seguro de si era correcto quedarse en ese lugar, solo pudo optar por un pequeño resto de muro que funcionaba como un banco y lo dejaba frente al atril, permitiendo que si no fuera por la cámara dando "clic" cada cinco segundos, ambos hombres se encontrarían viéndose cara a cara a una distancia menor a tres metros.

Le fue difícil bajar la cámara para intentar ver al frente lo que el lente capturaba, era imposible no buscar esos extraños y hermosos ojos azules que parecían querer hablar con él, esas cejas alzadas que parecían transmitir sorpresa y alivió de ser visto al fin o esos labios que en la última captura parecían a punto de formar una sonrisa ingenua.

¿Cómo podía ser un hombre lindo? No había explicaciones coherentes para los pensamientos nada heterosexuales que ahora cruzaban la mente de Dean Winchester.

"No creo que no pueda escucharme"

Levanto un poco la cámara de nueva cuenta, preparando el punto de enfoque en donde antes estaba su rostro y una sonrisa escapó junto con una sola palabra que podía desencadenar más expresiones de aquel espíritu desconocido.

—Hola.

Y el clic rompió el silencio nuevamente.


End file.
